Talented Tongues
by LadyIconDraco
Summary: Harry walks in on something he shouldn't have and ends up under the protection of Draco Malfoy. What is the Serpent Council? Who is the Serpent King? And since when has Draco not supported the Dark Lord? DMxHP
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own HP. If I did, the date would not have been with Cho, and it would have gone considerably better.

Authors note: As people have attempted to correct me on this allow me to explain. I am aware that Harry has black hair, however, I would like to point out that people with black hair are termed brunettes, thus Harry may be called a brunette. Thanks.

* * *

_How do I get myself into these things?_ Harry looked around at the twenty or so wands that were pointed at his face. _How was I to know that the voice speaking Parseltongue was human, and conducting a meeting with what looks like all of Slytherin house_? Those in the circle around him seemed all too ready to hex and curse him, but they waited. An arm slipped around his waist, surprising him and most of those that surrounded him. A warm body, masculine, if the Boy Wonder was any judge, pressed up against his back. Harry stood perfectly still, hoping that the feeling that he knew who stood behind him was wrong. _That would be just what I need, it's the only thing that could make this worse, okay one of the few things that could make this worse than it already is._

"Wands down." Draco Malfoy's voice rang out from directly behind the boy-who-lived.

"But my prince…" A Slytherin that Harry couldn't name stepped forward.

"Did I not make myself clear? Wands down." Power and authority radiated from the teen, but still the group hesitated to lower their weapons. The next statement that reached the Gryffindor's ears was not in English, or any other human language. The words that flowed from Malfoy's mouth were Parseltongue. "_Say something in the language of the snakes, Potter_."

"How do you suggest that I do that? I can't speak it on command." It wasn't until he stopped talking that Harry realized that his words had been hisses.

"How can we bring harm so rashly to one with such a talented tongue?" A few chuckles followed that statement, but several of those in attendance still looked wary. "Now, wands down." The group slowly lowered their wands. "As a member of this respected council I lay claim to this Gryffindor. He is not to be harmed by any other member of this council. Do any challenge my claim?" The unnamed teen who had spoken before raised his voice again.

"The Dark Lord will not be pleased with your claim."

"Do you honestly think that I care? My claim will be announced before the council proper, if Riddle can challenge me then, though the King will not look kindly on the demand. He has had plenty of time to bring his own application of claim to this council and has never done so." This shut the teen up, Harry was still too confused to raise his own protests and a nearly imperceptible tightening of the hold on him made sure that he stayed silent. "Any other challenges?" No one spoke. "Good. I believe that we were about to adjourn when we received our unexpected guest?" A few nods of assent answered him. "Then I call this meeting adjourned." Slowly, people filed out of the room; that was when Harry noticed that others in the group, non-Slytherins, three in number to be exact. Marietta Edgecombe of Ravenclaw, and Ernie Macmillan of Hufflepuff hurried out of the room, a Ravenclaw that Harry didn't recognize followed closely behind. Draco's arm stayed around his waist, keeping Harry from leaving with the crowd. Blaise Zabini approached Draco, ignoring Harry entirely.

"Does this mean that the Lion's Den is finally open?" The boy-who-was-claimed did not see the response, but from Blaise's smile he could only assume that Draco had nodded. When they were the only two in the room, Draco released Harry and stepped around him walking to a throne-like chair centered on the far side of the room. The blond collapsed gracefully into the seat, before turning his gaze to Harry.

"What in Merlin's name were you doing Potter? Walking right into the middle of a group of possibly hostile people? You can't 'save' the wizarding world if you're dead." The Gryffindor was surprised to say the least.

_Malfoy's on our side?_ "I've had bad experiences with other Parseltongue speakers in this school. I had hoped to nip any potential threat in the bud." He crossed his arms defensively.

"The meetings of the Serpent Council are conducted in the language of snakes, I also throw in a comment or threat every now and then during meetings to ensure that my authority is respected." Draco was looking at Harry as a botanist would look at a new species of plant.

"I didn't know that you spoke it." The response he received was in Parseltongue.

"I don't speak it naturally as you do. My mother has tutored me in it since I was a very young child." As he listened Harry realized that Malfoy had what he could only call an accent.

"What is this council? Why were there students from other houses here? You don't support Voldemort? What exactly did you mean by 'claiming' me?" After the last question Harry found himself unable to speak.

"Calm down Potter. Did you want me to answer any of those or did you just want to annoy me? That was rhetorical by the way." Draco made a gesture to one of two chairs placed on either side of him. Hesitantly, Harry made his way over to the chair and sat. "You want to know what the Serpent Council is? We are a governing party. We run quite a bit of the wizarding world, mostly through others. No, I don't support Riddle, though he is a member of the council. That does not mean, however, that we will automatically give him our support; he will learn that soon. As for claiming you, it was the only way to ensure your safety. We don't usually treat those who walk in on our meetings quite so nicely. Malfoy's are also possessive, we don't like to share, not even our rivals. This was simply an opportunity to ensure that I don't have to. Harry froze as Malfoy reached over and brushed a raven lock out of Harry's eyes. "As for the students from other houses, they are people who the sorting hat was uncertain about; they were nearly sorted into Slytherin. They may have chosen other houses, but that doesn't eliminate the part of them that belongs in our house. The blonde stopped speaking; and Harry found that his ability to speak had returned.

"Other people were given a choice too?" From the way that Ron spoke, Harry had been led to believe that he was the only to ever have been given a choice. Malfoy raised his eyebrow, a smirk forming on his lips.

"You could have ended up in another house?" The tone made Harry regret having spoken, he wasn't even sure why he was still here with Malfoy of all people.

_Curiosity killed the cat. _Whispered one part of his brain. _But satisfaction brought it back_. Another portion argued.

"Which house, prey tell, was good enough for the Golden Boy if not Gryffindor? Surely not Ravenclaw." Harry shook his head, looking down at his lap. He ignored the insult that he wasn't smart enough. "Hufflepuff then?" A blush colored Harry's cheeks, it crept down his neck as he shook his head. He knew that he shouldn't have been embarrassed, but Malfoy's tone and the fact that he had never actually told anyone which house he may have ended up in made him slightly nervous. "What house was it Harry?" Amusement colored the Slytherin's tone as he asked. The blush deepened as Harry realized that he had been addressed by his first name.

"Slytherin." The brunette whispered.

"Speak up, I can't hear you."

"Slytherin, alright. The hat all but told me to choose Slytherin, but I am happy with the choice I made, thank you." He stood then and made his way to the door.

"Potter." Harry paused to hear what Malfoy had to say. "If anyone bothers you tomorrow, tell me. I also expect you to return here tomorrow night at eleven."

"And if I don't?"

"I didn't say that you had a choice."

* * *

Next chapter: Draco wins a bet, the Golden Boy keeps a secret, and someone gets a piercing.

I like reviews, and cake.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own it, or the books would be for mature audiences only.

Pairings: DM/HP, RW/HG, BZ/NL and possibly others.

* * *

At breakfast the next day Harry sat quietly at his house table, thinking on the night before. He was broken out of his thoughts by Ron. "I think that the Slytherins are planning something. They keep looking at you and whispering Harry."

Harry looked up; several Slytherins were looking at him. They all glanced away when he turned his gaze on them. "I wouldn't worry about it." He was fairly certain that the looks had to do with the events of the night before.

"Good for you Harry. Ron's just being paranoid."

"Am not! They're up to something, I know it!"

"Relax Ron." He almost filled his friends in as to why the Slytherins kept looking at him, but something made him hold back. "I'm sure its nothing." Ron's mouth was agape at Harry's attitude. "I have to go. I left my potions book in the Common Room." Grey eyes followed Harry out of the room; they weren't the only thing.

Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Baulstrode approached Harry just outside of the Great Hall. Millicent shoved him into the wall. Harry didn't know what they wanted, nor did he ever find out; Theodore Nott chose that moment to intervene.

"Leave him alone. He's off-limits."

"What are you talking about?" Millicent looked offended at the idea that Nott knew something she didn't.

"A claim has been made." Theodore gave them no more information then that. The girls looked at each other, then, scowling at Harry, stormed off. "Watch your back Potter; not everyone is in the know and not everyone who is would be willing to help you." Nott turned and left. The delay, thankfully, didn't make him late for potions. Not that Snape would have noticed as far as Harry could tell. The professor didn't so much as look at him the entire period.

"What was with Snape today? It was like you didn't even exist." Ron collapsed onto a couch in the common room.

"At least he didn't yell at me. Who cares why?" Harry took a chair near Ron.

"I must agree with Harry on this Ron. The break was refreshing. All we can hope is that it lasts." She lifted Ron's head and sat on the couch, laying his head on her lap. Harry smiled lightly at the pair; they still didn't realize how much they liked each other.

"It's probably for the same reason that the Slytherins keep watching Harry. There is something going on. You better watch your back, mate." Ron closed his eyes as Hermione played with his hair. Harry looked on and didn't reply; he felt bad about keeping the council meeting a secret, but found himself doing so anyway.

"If they're planning something, we won't know what it is until they do it." Ron grumbled, but accepted the statement as true. Hermione smiled down at him as she petted his hair. The boy-who-did-want-to-be-a-third-wheel slipped out of the room as quietly as possible.

Harry knew that he was going to return to the room that night; he had to know more about, everything. _Who is this king? Does Dumbledore know about this council? What does it mean that I'm claimed? Draco better give me some answers, and since when is he 'Draco'?_ Half an hour later Ron came up the stairs, a goofy grin on his face.

"Finally ask her out?"

Ron jumped at the question. "How did you know?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Ron the whole school, and I mean the whole school, knew you two liked each other with the exception of yourselves. There was actually a bet going." Harry looked thoughtful. "I think that Malfoy won actually. I'll have to check with Fred and George, they were the ones taking the bets."

"Malfoy won? That almost ruins the moment."

At 10:45, when Harry was certain that the others were asleep, he headed out of the dorm, grabbing his invisibility cloak on the way. Harry hurried through the halls not wanting to be late; he had no idea what Malfoy would do if he was. His watch showed 10:58 as Harry opened the door and stepped into the meeting room.

"Cutting it a little close aren't you Potter?" Malfoy lounged on a couch set in the middle of the now seemingly empty room.

"What happened to the other stuff that was in here?"

"This is called the Office of Options, similar to the Room of Requirement that you are so fond of, with a few choice differences. We can discuss that later." Malfoy gestured to the area of the couch that he did not occupy; Harry hesitantly sat down. "Did anyone come after you today?"

"Parkinson and Baulstrode, but Nott stopped them. Just then, something occurred to Harry. "Is that why Snape ignored me today, because of the claim?"

"Wow, Potter, did you actually make an intelligent observation? Our world might actually have a chance. So, Potter, how long did you wait until you told your cronies about the meeting?"

"I..." _Why am I embarrassed?_ "I didn't tell anyone." Malfoy raised an elegant brow.

"Really? The Golden Boy kept a secret from his friends? Perhaps you really do have some Slytherin in you." Malfoy stood then and made his way to one of the walls, a cupboard appeared.

"The Room of Requirement can't do that, you have to think of everything before you enter."

"One of the differences that I mentioned." Harry couldn't see into the cupboard, which worried him slightly, his worry heightened at Draco's next statement. "Take your shirt off and lie down."

"What?"

"If you want to be trusted with anymore information about the Serpent Council you will have to be Marked. Don't worry, the King knows that you were nearly a Slytherin and will probably initiate you into the Council soon. You can remove the piercing then." Harry dropped his shirt to the ground just as 'piercing' left Draco's lips.

"Piercing?" His voice squeaked and he hoped that Malfoy didn't notice.

"I told you to lie down." The blond had turned around with a strange device in his hands. Harry tried to avoid looking at it as he lie on the couch. His breath caught when Draco straddled his waist. The Slytherin paid no attention, outwardly, to Harry's reaction, instead concentrating on the teen's chest. "Hold still, this will hurt. I'm not sure how much; I've never claimed anyone before."

"Doesn't that make me feel confident? What exactly does claiming entail, you never really got to that part." Draco placed the device behind him on Harry's shins.

"Have patience. I'll explain it…eventually." He ran his hand over one of Harry's nipples lightly, before tweaking it harshly.

"What are you doing?" His voice was breathy. Malfoy glanced up to the other teen's face; Harry cheeks were tinged in a blush, and his eyes were wide. The blond fought down a smirk.

"You nipple has to be hard for this to work." Draco's hand returned to Harry's chest, but he now used it to brace himself as he lowered his head to the slightly firm nub. He ran his tongue over the abused area before taking the nub into his mouth. Harry's back arched as Draco's teeth grazed his nipple. "So responsive." Malfoy chuckled, his smirk widening as Harry's blush grew brighter. He brought the device to the prone teen's chest, then fished a silver ring out of his pocket, dropping it into a small bulb in the device. Without warning, the blond pulled the trigger. The Gryffindor's back arched again, and his eyes grew even wider; below his hips Draco felt Harry's semi-hard member harden fully. "Bit of a masochist are we Potter?" Malfoy dropped the piercing device to the floor and moved his fingers up to the silver ring that now hung from the brunette's chest.

"This," He tapped the ring, cause Harry to gasp. "Will allow past all wards that would normally only allow me or a member of my family through. It will also alert me if you are in trouble or pain." Draco continued to play with the ring as he spoke. "There are three types of claims. The first is the most common, the One-sided claim, this claim is mainly to protect; it's used on friends, innocent bystanders, etc. One-sided claims involve no marking. Those who are claimed with the One-sided claim have no idea that they have been claimed and most have never heard of the Serpent's Council. Should they find out they must be upgraded to one of the other two. The second type of claim is a Master's claim; this claim is used on subordinates, lackeys, concubines, people you want to protect but don't terribly care about. The marking of a Master's claim is usually a highly visible tattoo. This leads me to the final claim, the True claim." Draco stood and began pacing the room, Harry stayed where he was simply letting the other teen's voice wash over him. "This makes the claimed nearly equal to the claimer in the council's hierarchy. Making this claim is a very serious thing, challenging it is even more serious, that is why no one tried last night. True claims trump all others, even if a person wears the tattoo of another council member. It has two levels, a High and Life. High is used on family members, very close friend, people who you care greatly for or about. Life claims should be used on the one you love and only the one you love, the marking process is in depth and intense with an exchange of blood and the forming of a Bond. I chose a High claim to use on you, though I am quite certain that everyone believes that I am going to use a Master's claim."

"So why didn't you?" The Gryffindor gently stretched, missing the flicker in Malfoy's eyes as he did so, his own eyes remaining closed.

"I'm not an idiot, that's why. If I had used a Master's claim then I would be expected to fight Riddle for you," Draco moved closer to the couch. "Not to mention the fact that no matter how much I want to possess you, I don't want to own you." He was whispering in Harry's ear. A shiver ran down the teen's spine and his eyes snapped open, but Malfoy had disappeared.

"Possess me?"

* * *

I enjoy reading, candy, oh and reviews.

In the next chapter: Neville gets cornered, Draco explains more about council dynamics, and Harry learns more about the Serpent King.


	3. Chapter 3

Pairings: DM/HP, BZ/NL, RW/HG, mentioned SS/NM. Maybe other's later.

Sorry for the long wait, I just entered college and had to get myself all set up and adjusted. So, on with the story.

When Harry woke the next morning it was to a slight itch on his chest. He moved his hand up to scratch it, but jerked in pain when his hand came into contact with the abused nub.

"Damn." He sat up in bed, reaching for his glasses to get a better look at the piercing. His hand connected with a bottle as he reached. Finally, he caught hold of his glasses and slipped them on. The new addition to his bedside table was a bottle; a note was attached to the top.

"This will ease the pain and help it heal. Apply twice a day for one week. - D"

The stopper had a brush attached, and hesitantly, Harry applied the viscous fluid to his nipple. The instant that the brush touched his skin the pain eased. Slowly, the pain all but disappeared, leaving a slight ache, strong enough only to remind him of its presence. Harry sighed in relief and and began to get ready for the day ahead.

As he showered, and dressed, Harry grew more and more angry. _How dare he claim me without properly asking my permission, or explaining himself, and to just...just... _He had trouble even thinking the word. _To simply..straddle me like that. I'm sure that he could have found another way to go about the piercing. And who gave him the right to stick a needle in me? There had to have been another method of Marking. He is going to get a piece of my mind as soon as I see him._

The dining hall was nearly empty as Harry entered, just then realizing how late he had risen. He sat next to Ron, who was loading up his plate, no doubt for the fourth time.

"Harry, mate. I wondered when you'd be up, you missed the fight this morning."

"Fight?"

"Oh, yeah, it was great. Bulstrode tore into Draco, who knows why, but Parkinson was backing her up. I think they were trying to convince him to do something about something, but I'm not sure. Anyway, he just shrugged her off and told her, something about not knowing anything about what's really going, he sounded really mysterious right then, then left the room without another word to her. And get this, it was Zabini and, oh what was his name..Pucey, Adrian Pucey. Yeah, that's it." Ron nodded and beamed at Harry.

"Zabini and Pucey did what, exactly?"

"Oh, oh right, they were flanking him as he left. He just left Crabbe and Goyle there, it was all very strange. Looks like they have some internal conflict so I don't think you have anything to worry about, Harry."

"I'm glad that you finally agree." Harry began to eat before something occurred to him. "Where is Hermione?" Ron carefully swallowed before continuing, as though even the mention of his girlfriend made Ron feel the need to be more polite.

"She went with Padme and Lavender to Hogsmeade." Ron paused before turning back to Harry. "You did remember that it's a Hogsmeade weekend, didn't you?"

"No, I'd completely forgotten, but I don't think I'm going to go. I have some things to take care of here." _Like asking where a certain blonde where he gets off._ Ron looked a little down. "Why don't you see if Seamus wants to go. You know, before he finds Ginny and asks her to go." Ron's head jerked up and he was immediately headed in the direction of their classmate. Harry shook his head. "Everytime."

Harry headed to the Office of Options, knowing that Draco would be waiting for him. The cocky bastard seemed to be able to anticipate him. On the way to his destination, Harry heard muffled voice coming from a seldom used hallway. He crept closer to the hall and saw Blaise leaning very closely to someone in an alcove. He didn't seem to be threatening the person, but you never knew with Slytherins. Harry made to interrupt them, but was stopped by a hand on his arm.

"He isn't going to hurt him, Harry." Draco whispered into his ear. "He's been working toward this for three years, simply waiting for the time when Slytherins were again allowed to pursue Gryffindors."

"Gryffindors?" Zabini moved in then, closer to the person he had cornered, and Harry was able to make out who it was. "Neville..."

"Blaise has been focusing on that boy for a while now, not breaking the rules, but bending them just enough. A touch here, a whisper there, brushing against him in the halls. Not a one of you has noticed as the poor thing has been slowly, oh so slowly seduced. He's been Zabini's for week's now and not a one of you saw any difference, though much of the blame can be placed on his quiet nature." Harry fought the shivers he felt at Malfoy's tone and the warm breath that caressed his ear. He could feel the heat from the blonde's body, knowing that their bodies were only inches from each other. In front of them, no space stood between Blaise and Neville, and Harry watched as Blaise captured the smaller teen's lips. He tried again to come to his housemate's rescue, but Draco's hold tightened. "I can't to leave my friend to be used."

"Blaise won't hurt him, he likes the klutz, merlin knows why. Besides, you wouldn't be helping him, watch." Harry watched the pair, worry for Neville his primary emotion, anger taking a place on a back burner. His worry morphed into surprise when he realized what, exactly was happening. Neville was kissing him back, had in fact, grabbed a hold of Blaise's robes as though to hold him there. Harry turned away from the couple, not wishing to further invade their privacy. He met Draco's gaze and all of his anger returned to him.

"We have to talk." Draco raised an eyebrow at the tone, but nodded and let Harry lead the way to the Office of Options. Once inside, with the door closed, he turned on Draco, fury clear on his features.

"Who do you think you are? Waiting to explain all of this until after you'd.." Harry blushed furiously, even in his anger. "Claimed me. And there had to be a less... compromising position for you to pierce me in; you most certainly did not need to lick me! That's is if you even needed to pierce me! I bet you chose to use a nipple ring just so you could," He had even more trouble saying it aloud than thinking it had given him. "Straddle me." The blush continued to flush his face, "You also have yet to really tell me anything about this 'Council'. If it wasn't for the fact that Snape ignored me I would think this was just an elaborate plan to embarrass me. Who is this Serpent King, why was Gryffindor house 'closed', as you put it? Does Dumbledore know about the Council?Why would you have to fight Voldemort for me if you had used another claim? Why...mfff." He glared at Draco, who's hands were pressed tightly to his mouth and to the back of his head.

"We've had this discussion before. Do you actually want me to answer or were you going to simply keep asking questions?" Harry's only response was more glaring. "I'll take that as, 'Yes, Draco I would love for you to answer my questions.' Now come sit down." He walked to the couch, leaving Harry little choice but to follow. Harry took a seat on the couch as far from Draco as possible. "Where shall I start?" Draco paused as though to think, but Harry wasn't fooled. The blond was being overly dramatic on purpose, no doubt to in an attempt to aggravate Harry further. "I do not know if Dumbledore is aware of the council, I believe that he knows, but one can never be sure. If does, then he allows himself to be manipulated fairly easily. As easily as you allow yourself to be manipulated, though I would hazard a guess that your case may be more about naiveté then anything. As for the piercing there were many less pleasant ways I could have gone about it. I believe that the piercing was the best way to go about it, it is not terribly painful, can be removed and not something that the whole school is likely to see. Straddling you was simply a perk." Harry opened his mouth to speak, but Draco cut him off. "The reason that I do not have to fight you with a high claim is that, though I claim protection of you, you are considered to be almost my equal. You can choose to fight your own battles if you wish, and I hardly think you would leave this fight to me." Harry shook his head, he wouldn't wish this fate on anyone, and Malfoy couldn't beat Voldemort, only he could.

"What about when Blaise asked you if Gryffindor was 'open'? I'm assuming that was what he meant by 'Lion's Den', and who is this Serpent King? What does he do?" Draco sighed and laid down, his head landing on Harry's lap before he could get off the couch.

"Gryffindors have been off limits to members of the Serpent Council and those of Slytherin house since the Serpent King attended Hogwarts. His predecessor died while he was still in school here, which is rare, and he was forced to take over. The reasoning behind it is not widely known, and I doubt that he would want me to tell you exactly what happened without asking him first."

"And you would be right, Draco." Draco sat bolt upright and then rushed to his feet. Harry followed swiftly.

"Professor. We...I realize that we are out past curfew, but..."

"Save it Draco. I believe that Harry asked you a question. Maybe it's time you answered it." Harry watched Draco's face, understanding dawned in his eyes, and the blond relaxed. Harry shivered at the devious smile Draco directed his way.

"Harry. Allow me to introduce His Majesty, the Serpent King." Harry's jaw dropped as he turned his gaze from Malfoy back to Professor Snape.


End file.
